Reflection of what could and Now
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: This my dears is a momotama oneshot. tamama x momoka .


It was late at night. I was at the top of the tower , looking up at the stars, Refelectiong on what happened yesterday.

He was MY crush, who I always affectionately calls "Gunso-san". I've often gone to extremes to try and earn his affections, despite all this, He considers me a faithful subordinate and friend. 

Losing him to natsumi I just didn't understand it. They've always hated each other so I don't see how this happened. I Remeber that when he reveled that he was in relationship with natsumi to me,corporal, and mois. We lost it and fought him me and mois hoping to knock some sense an persuded him . That this relationship was not ment to be. 

I was shocked that he hid all that power and brute strength dearing the fight with him. Mois lost and suffered major bruises with her Lufier spear taken from her. After she left I fought hard so did the corporal.

It wasn't enough and now my rage attacks turn into nothing but sweat. Breaking from my thoughts feeling my heart shatter in two. Now were nothing but friends. 

I sensed a that someone was behind me. "Settle down tamama . It's just me." Momka was beside me. How she got up here i had to guess it was the armor. Momka convined him to come down and come with her to the dojo.

Tamama sighed and followed her their. Momoka sat with tamama at their dojo. Tamama sighed. First, losing keroro over Nstsumi, now the news about Momoka loosing Fuyuki over Mois, the woman she also hated. He's becoming so suicidal, he even imagines cutting his wrists.

Momoka felt tears sliding down her face. Sitting next to tamama. The atmosphere was depressing. Like a huge force weighted them down. Turning momoka looked to tamama.  
Tamama was pretending to cut his wrists when he sees Momoka looking at him. He looks back, wit htears watering his eyes aswell.

Why couldn't that be us with them". Momoka asked feeling more tears swell up. Despite it all. Both were sharing the same feeling. " Do real life people actually fall in lovewith the idea of being in love? Tamama beconed her to continue.

"Unfortunately, it is actually quite common,Someone wants desperately to havethe husband or wife of their dreams."

"They visualize the vine-covered cottagewith the white picket fence,they choose the colors for the nursery." Tears were Falling from momka's eyes but she continued.

"They design all the aspects of their married life.A real person stands no chance of measuring up to those fantasies." Turning to him then the stars she whispered "That's what I envisoned for me and him". 

Tamama watched in despair as she hung her head down and began to shake withy sobs. Her hands coming up to cover her face. He knew he couldn't just stand their while she wept, not when her tears were falling down her face like his. Tamama dryed up her tears saying" Were friends arn't we"?

Momoka noded "We are but it feels like we're more". "I don't know why or how". Tamama blushed at the fact. "Me neither..." Realization hit them like a brick. Their simliarities in nature. How could they not realize it .

Tamama breath caught strugging with words and took in a shakiy sigh. Momoka questioned seeing how they were about to make the descion of their life. Under the plessessed clear moon. 

Eyes burning with determination his next words could outshown the moon. 

" How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight" Momoka breath caught lokking at him. He rasied his hand his confession continueing.

"For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day'sMost quiet need, by sun and candlelight." Momoka face began to show a lush of pink. He went on.

"I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise." I love with a passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith." 

Both were locked on the other eyes full of passion and grace drawing closer to each other. When their faces were close to each other tamama final declaration of love wove their love together. And the two felt as one.

"I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose." I shall but love thee better after death." 

"Tamama" said momoka as she gazed into his eyes. "Yeah...?" Tamama gazed into hers, too... "I think we're ment to be together ". Tamama looked at her. She continued,"All this time we've gone after the wrong people". Her voiced continued sounding sadly sweet.

" Some people come into our lives and quickly people stay for awhile, and move our souls to dance." They awaken us to a new understanding, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same.". 

Eyes showing the fear and love have always been in their them, the same with sorrow and kindness. Faces closes together now tamama last words made her feel like the bright moon was behind her.

"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearthor burn down your house, you can never tell." 

They closed the distance with a kiss that burned into their very bodies. Feeling the heat and unaware of her bodygurads and paul crying tears of happinesss for their young mistress.

The end.


End file.
